Kanbe Ogawa
Ken’s father and the ultimate master of his own ninja clan. He is also the leader of the GUIDE team which consists of faithful elite ninjas directly trained by Kanbe. Kanbe usually hides his emotions and is very strict to everyone including his own son. Official Description He is Ken Ogawa's father who trained Ken from when he was a child. At the beginning of the game, he is accompanying his team on the mission in Tokyo. He decided to find a way to discover the location of the heart of the worms, and to due this he allow himself to become infected. History Kanbe Ogawa was the Master Ninja of the Ogawa Ninja Clan, and best friend to Agent Michael Wilson. Following the 2011 Alpha Worm Outbreak, it was discovered he had a natural resistance to the Alpha Worms. To better combat the threat, he allowed his DNA to be taken, and the immunity was enhanced, creating a cloned "son" that would be named Ken Ogawa. However the experiment ended in failure in that his blood was toxic to both Alpha Worms and humans alike. But the tradeoff gave Ken total immunity to the Alpha Worm Infection. Kanbe would train Ken over the years, teaching him Ogawa -ryu Ninjutsu, training him as hard as the other students to mold Ken into the perfect Ninja suited for the elimination of the Alpha Worms. For the next four years, Kanbe would train his son ever more intensely, until the day Ken's maturation was accelerated to that of an adult. Ken showed great promise, but Kanbe noticed how he'd let his feelings cloud his judgment at times. On the Tokyo Excursion, Kanbe gave the clans legendary sword, the Ninja Blade of the Ogawa Clan, to a confused Ken, and assured his son he'd soon understand. After successfully apprehending an armored spider type Carrier, it was revealed that Kanbe and Kuroh have been infected by King Larvae Alpha Worms. Kanbe and Kuroh slaughtered the team, and Kanbe nearly killed Ken with the sealed Ninja Blade. Missing a vital artery intentionally, he left with the infected Kuroh for the Alpha Worm Nest. As time passed he would do his best to guide Ken, but there were instances that the parasites in his brain would take control. After the mutated Kuroh makes a failed attempt to kill Ken, it was revealed that he infected himself intentionally, so that he could locate the Alpha worms' home hive for Ken. When Ken found out the truth about his heritage from Kuroh, Kanbe tried to ease his son, but Ken recklessly attempts to draw the Ninja Blade, but it refused him. Kanbe revealed that Ken's mind and heart had been wounded by the truth, and tells him to center himself and make peace with his existence. At Tokyo Tower, he meets his son in battle, where the Alpha Worms in his brain finally gain control of him. Ken manages to awaken the Ninja Blade in time to defeat Kanbe. Kanbe is proud of his son growing stronger, and bequeathes the Ninja Blade to Ken. He begs his son to strike the Hive Heart, and save his "mother". But before Ken can do so, Kanbe is taken by the hive and a giant mutant version of Kanbe appears. Ken would meet his father inside the Hive Core, and his appeance is warped into a demonic visage by the Alpha worms. After being defeated by Ken for the last time, he said his son did what he was born to do; and collapses to the ground with a sombre smile. With his last words, "Your special blood...Our blood, will bring this to an end." it is revealed that Kanbe's blood is toxic like Ken's in large amounts. Ken and Wilson hail Kanbe as a hero, who gave his life for the city of Tokyo. Ken stabs his father.jpg Ken and Kanbei.jpg Category:Characters Category:GUIDE